Grant Family/Transcript
Tonight on Supernanny Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny..." Emma: "Give me a Warhead, (bleep)!" Submission Reel Gloria: ???: "Hi, I'm Amy and I work as a CEO " ???: Russ: Amy: sees Benedict with a inhaler at a field Nick: "WHEEZY WHEEZY WHEEZY!" Kyle: "DADDY IS A FOUR-EYES!" Russ: "The youngest 4 kids make fun of other people." Amy: "He makes fun of Russ for wearing glasses, Benedict for having asthma, Katie for having an apple shaped birthmark on her foot, and our neighbor John for having an amputated leg." Observation Begins Family Greet Talk about Holidays Amy: "Christmas, of course was ruined by the 4 youngset kids. In Benedict's christmas play, Nick tripped a person over with a stick and had to be shorten up because of that. He, Kyle, Carmen and Emma found it hilarious. Nick, Carmen, Kyle and Emmy made a mess with the popcorn by covering it with a newspaper, but didn't tell anybody, including the inspector that comes to Katie and Benedict's school for monthly inspection." Amy: "Thanksgiving was a nightmare! Kyle threw Katie's centerpiece into the fireplace, burning it completely." Observation Continues gets the kids dressed Before Ice Cream Social puts ketchup in chocolate ice cream puts salt in vanilla ice cream books Rebecca Black without permission sprays every ice cream with hot sauce Amy: "What are you kids doing?" see a variety of ice cream flavors (strawberry, chocolate chip cookie dough, cotton candy, chocolate chip, mint chocolate chip, blueberry cheesecake, german chocolate cake, icing on the cake, pink bubblegum, chocolate fudge, chocolate almond and birthday cake), toppings and sauces Ice Cream Social Gloria: "Katie and Benedict were holding a charity ice cream social." Nick (whispering): "A charity, huh?" Amy: "All donations will go to the Make-A-Wish Foundation." Katie/Benedict: "This party is making a good cause so far." makes a sour expression Katie: "My ice cream!" also makes a sour expression Benedict: "Yuck! That was not what I expected." Gloria: ''' giggles in a corner Amy: "Nicholas Daniel Grant!" '''Gloria: "1 thief was caught, but Rebecca Black arrived!" Amy: "Why is Rebecca Black here?!" [Rebecca Black arrives and sings Friday] Amy: "What is going on?" laughs in a corner whilst playing the PSP XL Amy: Gloria: Amy: Benedict: "Ow! That burns!" Amy: starts laughing under the table Amy: "Emma, you are in big trouble, missy!" Gloria: "Then it turned out like a wild party. replaces the Ice Cream Characters to 2 young women in inflatable bikinis Amy: changes the music to Smells Like Teen Spirit by Nirvana Amy: "Emma Charlotte Grant!" Gloria: "Then Katie complained that someone put ketchup in the ice cream." Katie: laughs in the garage Gloria: Amy: "No new toys, no new clothes, no TV for a month." Nick/Carmen/Kyle/Emma: "Up yours, b****!" Aftermath Errands Church Mall Gloria: "At the food court, Emma, Nick, Carmen and Kyle wanted Kentucky Fried Chicken but Amy told them they were going to have Red Robin." Emma: "RED ROBIN IS FOR fuckING LOSERS!" Nick/Kyle/Carmen: "Yeah!" Benedict: "Mom said to eat at Red Robin, not at KFC." Emma: "I DON'T CARE!" Nick: "WE'LL GO TO KFC IN NO TIME!" Benedict: I'm telling mom! sees a kid with Down Syndrome copies the face Katie: "MOM! Nick bullied a kid with special needs!" Amy: "Oh, no." 4 youngest kids run to KFC Benedict: "MOM!! THEY WENT TO KFC!" Emma: "SNITCH!" kicks Benedict in the shins four youngest kids arrive at KFC in time to see a group of protesting PeTA members Male PeTA with glasses: "Boycott KFC! Chickens scalded alive!" Female PeTA member with red hair: "Meat is murder! KFC tortures chickens!" Female PeTA member with blonde hair: "KFC is Kentucky Fried Cruelty!" Male PeTA member with black hair: "Pain and suffering from birth to death!" PETA members: "KFC is Kentucky Fried Cruelty! Stop the debeaking! We don't want this anymore! No more killing, no more torture!" four youngest kids reluctantly return to Amy Amy: "Hi, what made you change your mind about KFC?" Emma: "Lot of people yelling." Carmen: "Yeah, they were yelling something about KFC being Kentucky Fried Cruelty or something. A group of people were in a club called this, PETA, or whatever it is." Amy: Thank you. I am go glad you decided to come back. Arcade Book Store Parent Meeting Rules Toy Appreciation Technique Gloria: "I'm going to introduce the toy appreciation technique. We're gonna give each child 10 toys each to play with, and take the rest of the toys away." Amy: "Come choose your 10 favorite toys, kids." Discipline Time Emma shouts at Amy puts Emma on the Naughty Stool Emma: "Give me a Warhead Slut!" Amy: "No, I'm not giving you one." Emma: "Give me a Sour Patch Kid Whore!" Gloria: "Don't talk to her, just walk away. Don't reward her with communication." Kyle Carmen Nick Snack Box Technique Decorating Boxes Throwing Out Junk Gloria: "Let's decide which snack will be placed in the clear bin, and which will be tossed out." see cookies of different brands, candy, potato chips, beef jerky, moon cakes, Drake's Devil Dogs, Oreos, lollipops, peanut butter cups, string cheese, apples, bananas, oranges, avocados, Rice Krispie Treats, cupcakes and Nesquick chocolate milk mix arrives with a clear bin and a trash bag 4 kids tantrum part 1 Carmen: "WE WANT OUR TREATS BACK!!!" 4 kids tantrum part 2 Movie Time Happy Gilmore Billy Madison Big Daddy You Don't Mess with the Zohan That's My Boy Waterboy Click Adam Sandler's Eight Crazy Nights watches the scene where Davey hits a man in the face with a basketball by throwing it at him mimics that act by throwing a basketball at Benedict's face Nick: Eat that nutstrap, Bitch! Longest Yard watches the scene where Paul Crewe Dining Out Emma's Epic Tantrum [At the dinner table, the waiter arrives with the family's orders Amy: "Thank you." receives her steak and vegetables. Waiter: "You're welcome." Russ: "Thank you very much." receives his fried chicken and salad. Emma: "Hey! I thought I ordered a cheeseburger, not salad!" Russ: "Emma, you have to try something new. You ordered a cheeseburger one too many times before." Emma: "But I don't like salad! It's yucky!" Amy: "Emma, please start eating your salad." Emma: "No way!" (Looks to see what is in the salad: Cherry tomatoes, mushrooms, onions, cucumbers, croutons, shredded cheese, romaine lettuce, bell peppers and spinach) Russ: "It's good for you, though. Trust me, you'll feel better after eating it." Emma: "I DON'T WANT THIS SALAD!" (knocks her salad bowl into the floor) Russ, and Gloria look cross Emma: "It's not my fault. You tried to get me to eat that garbage. It's a good thing I ruined it before tasting it." Amy: "Alright, we're going home right now. Our waiter will put what we haven't eaten in boxes." At Home Gloria: I can't believe Emma's tantrum and vandalism in the restaurant. She knocked her salad bowl onto the floor and everyone noticed the scene she was making. Emma was thrown out of the restaurant by the manager and the owner. Amy: "Emma, I am so ashamed of you. There will be no more restaurants and no more dessert for you until you can behave. Now, go to your room and go to bed." goes up to her room, sobbing. Amy: Emma, stop crying. Conversation Gloria: "We had a chat about children's behaivor, and I was so livid with them." Gloria: "What on earth was that child's problem for not liking vegetables at restaurant and other children's behavior?" Amy: "I was so ashamed of them. It's getting worse all the time." At Home Babysitter Reinforcements Bye Bye Gloria Family Update Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts